The Prince of the Winds
by IcyAltheon
Summary: Jack has never been a normal kid, but his life becomes anything but normal when he finds out the truth about himself. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow PJO fans!**

**This Story takes place after the giant war, the gods won.**

**Enjoy!**

_Jacks POV_

I guess it all started when that vampire/donkey/automaton attacked.

My name is Jack Esprene and I'm a demi-something.

Think I'm kidding? No, I really am a demi-something.

Well, I should probably start at the beginning.

I am an orphan, or at least that was what the orphanage told me.

My mom died at childbirth, and my father couldn't be found, so that made me an orphan.

The only reason I was actually in the orphanage, was because I had no choice, I really hated that place!

Besides, the people who ran it hated me too, because I was always..._Different._

Strange things always happened around me.

When the meanest teacher, Mr Clef, was about to hit me for the 100th time, A gust of wind came from no where and hit him square in the chest, smashing him into the wall.

The Class bully, Chester had stolen my mothers locket, and later found himself on the roof, with no way of getting down.

Besides these things, I was incredibly ADHD and could be schizophrenic when I got angry.

So as you can guess, I was always the problem child, the guy everyone blamed when things went wrong.

But my miserable life changed for the better, when the orphanage took a trip to the beachside.

My best friends in the orphanage were this guy called Mel and a girl (who I had a slight crush on) named Aloe.

Mel was a dude who had some sort of disease in his legs and always had to walk with crutches.

He was actually pretty cool and when I asked him why he hung with me, he said

"It's you, me and Aloe against the whole world dude, Misfits like us have to stay together."

Aloe agreed, because she was always a person who liked plants, so she was also known as a botany weirdo.

You can see why I hung with them.

Anyway, I was admiring the sea foam when Chester came out of no where.

"Hey, dork." He said. "Lets play a game."

I sighed. "What do you want Chester?"

"I want to bury you in the sand, you son of a b***h." He swore and made as if he was about to grab me.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind knocked Chester into the water.

I did not want to find out how that happened so I took of running to the other side of the beach.

A girl came up to me. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, whats up?" I said.

"My name is Kelli! What's your name, cutie?" She winked at me.

All of a sudden, I forgot my feelings for Aloe. They faded away and I could only think of Kelli.

"Why don't you come and give me a kiss, hmmm?" She flirted.

As if in a trance, I walked over to her and was about to kiss her when Mel came running.

"Jack!" He yelled. "Stay away from her!"

Kelli's face turned to a sneer. "I hate Satyrs, always ruining the moment."

What shocked me wasn't because she called Mel a sort of hybrid goat thing from greek mythology.

What shocked me was that he was running without his crutches, holding 2 crude wooden clubs above his head.

As he ran, his feet came off. I mean literally, they came off and a pair of goats hooves emerged from the pant leg.

I watched as Kelli turned into a vampire, with a donkeys leg and a leg made of metal and snarled at Mel.

Mel's bats came down and he Kelli began to fight.

I had no clue of what was going on, but when I saw Kelli bite Mel with Razor sharp teeth, I lost it.

I yelled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEL!" as loud as I could.

A Huge Gust of wind smashed into Kelli and she exploded into yellow dust.

I looked at place she had been, dumbfounded.

Mel cursed in a language that I recognized, even though I'd never heard it before.

"Skatá!" He yelled and I translated it as "Oh shit!"

"Mel," I asked slowly. "What just happened?"

**Well, thats the end of the first chapter.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**And as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey doods!**

**Do any of you like this story?**

**Review and tell me in the comments below.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jack, did you just see that?" Mel asked me.

"Yes I did!" I crossed my arms. "What the hell just happened?"

Mel glanced at me as though I were the village idiot. "You just got attacked by an _Empousa._"

I was getting dizzy. "What's an Empousa?"

"I'll explain later." He said. "Now come on! We have to get you to Camp!"

"Camp?" I asked tentatively. "Which Camp?"

"I'll explain on the way." Mel said.

We ran to the road and Mel tossed a-was that a gold coin?-onto the road.

Instead of clattering on it, the coin sunk into the road as though it were made of water.

"_Sí̱ko̱ , To árma ti̱s katadíki̱s!*" _He spoke.

A grey car, like it was made of smoke, appeared there. "Come on!" He said as he got in.

I looked at the car and then looked at everyone else on the beach.

"Not like I have anything to lose." I said to myself, as I got in.

"Where to?" said a lady in the front.

"Camp Half-Blood." Mel said.

She looked around.

That was probably the scariest thing I'd ever seen.

Instead of eyes, she only had one in one socket and she had no teeth.

I would have screamed, but the car started up so quickly, I didn't have time to say anything.

A message came up through the intercom.

"_Hi! This is Ganymede. And when I'm out buying wine for the lord of the sky's, I always make sure to buckle up!"_

I felt as though I were on a roller coaster x 100, this was the worst time in my life.

Almost suddenly, the car stopped and I would have gone flying forward had it not been for the chain holding me down.\

I turned to see Mel looking a bit green.

"Thank you" he said. "How much?"

"15 Drachmas." One of the Ladies in the front said.

Mel opened a pouch and tossed out some golden coins.

We got out of the car, and the car vanished.

"Ok, what the friggin hell is going on?" I asked Mel.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Remember how we studied Greek Mythology in the Humanities Class?"

"What about that?" I asked.

"Y'know how the gods ran around falling in love with mortals, and having kids with them?" He said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why do you think strange things happen when you get mad, and why do you think I'm telling you this?" He asked sarcastically.

It hit me. "No way..."

"Yup! You're a demigod!" He said with a smile.

"Don't worry, you aren't alone, there's thousands in world." He said.

"Why did you bring me here though?" I asked.

"The monsters of greek mythology are also real, they attack demigods."

"You mean that Vampire thing, Kelli?

"Empousa, not vampire, but yeah." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I brought you to 1 of the 2 only safe places on earth for demigods." He said, as he began to climb up a hill.

I looked around. "Delphi Strawberry Service." I read a sign.

"Come on!" He turned to yell at me.

I shrugged and started to climb.

When we got up to the top, I saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

**I suppose I'll end it with a Cliffy right there.**

**Thanks for reading, and make sure to review, its the fuel that gives me ****energy to write.**

**Thanks guys for your support, and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes!**

**The IcyAltheon is back in the house!**

**Thanks to the guest who gave me constructive criticism.**

**And thanks to "witch girl 14" for following!**

**anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

I saw a formation of cabins in the shape of an omega symbol.

Each of these cabins seemed to have their own kind of feel too it.

But for some reason, as I looked at them, none of the cabins seemed to feel my way.

"So, Jack." Mel said to me as he climbed up next to me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"It's breathtaking." Aloe said as she looked around.

"I know right?" Mel said as he watched our expressions.

I caught sight of a pine tree close to us and I signaled Aloe. "Look at this!"

"Oh my." She said looking at the tree and what looked like a golden blanket on it.

"Is that the-" she began to ask.

"The Golden Fleece. It's magic protects the camp from monsters invading us." Mel said.

"Like Kelli?" I asked.

"Yeah, Like Kelli." Mel chuckled.

We both cracked up as Aloe frowned. "Who's Kelli?"

"Long story" Mel said as he began to walk down to the camp.

"Come on! Let's go meet the 2 in charge of Camp." He called to us.

I looked at Aloe and said "Come on, let's go!"

She looked at me weirdly "You do realize what you just missed right?"

"No." I said. "What did I miss?"

She pointed to the bottom of the tree.

I looked and almost got the wind knocked out of me. **(AN: Excuse the Pun)**

A Dragon with Coppery scales and Yellow eyes was sleeping under the tree, letting out smoke through his nose.

"Uh, I guess that's there to protect the Fleece?" I shrugged at Aloe.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's follow Mel.

"But that's what I wanted to do in the first place!" I protested.

But by the time I was finished speaking, she was already halfway down the hill.

"I really don't get girls." I sweat-dropped as I followed her.

* * *

When I got down the hill, Mel was gesturing to me to follow him.

We arrived at a House. "Welcome to the Big House!" Mel said.

"What an original name!" I muttered as we entered the House.

Inside, there was a man in a wheel chair and a pudgy dude in a leopard spotted t-shirt playing some sort of Card game.

"Chiron, I brought two demigods from an Orphanage I found." Mel spoke.

"Good Job Mel, for your first performance, you've done well." Chiron spoke to him.

Mel beamed and I interrupted. "Wait, _Chiron? _THE Chiron? The trainer of Heroes?"

Chiron looked at me. "Yes, that's me. Who are you, young demigod?"

"Oh, I'm Jack Esprene." I told him.

"And I'm Aloe Sanchez." Aloe told him. "I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a-"

"A centaur? Chiron finished.

"Yeah, Why are you in a wheel chair." I asked him.

Chiron smiled and got up from his wheel chair.

Out from the confines of the wheel chair, his rear, the body of a white stallion emerged.

"Now that that's over with." Chiron said, ignoring the astonished look from both of us. "It's time we found out who your godly parents are."

All of a sudden, a golden light appeared above Aloe.

I looked up and saw a hologram of a sheave of wheat floating above her head.

Chiron gestured for me to kneel and he and Mel did so too, although the pudgy dude didn't move.

"All hail Aloe Sanchez, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the harvest, Lady of Fertility, Presider of the Elusian Mysteries.

The light faded and Aloe looked astounded. "Wha-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"You were claimed." The pudgy dude looked up from his wine magazine.

"Looks like we have another child of the cereal crazy maniac." He commented.

Chiron sighed. "Enough Dionysus, Let them go."

"Whatever." he went back to his magazine.

As Chiron walked us out, I asked him. "That guy is Dionysus, The God of Wine?"

"Yes." Chiron said. "Don't insult him unless you want to go mad."

"Oh I certainly wouldn't." I said quickly.

"Now, Aloe needs to meet with her Siblings." Chiron said.

"Aloe, go to Cabin #4. Its the Brown Cabin to the right.

"K. Bye Mel! Bye Jack!" She said as she ran off.

Chiron turned to me. "We need to talk for a second."

I gulped. What trouble was I in this time?

**Well, That's the End of this Chapter!**

**I hope you doods enjoyed it, and leave a review! It's my fuel to write.**

**So I will see you guys soon, And as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
